Birthday Presents
by meremortal2k3
Summary: Helena's got a surprise present for Dinah's birthday
1. Default Chapter

Title: Birthday Presents

Rating: very Pg

Pairing: Helena/Dinah

Disclaimer: I made a wish and blew out the candle but they're still not mine

Author's notes: Thought I'd go for sweet – for a change.

I know you didn't have a lot to do with this one but thank you Lena for beta'ing

"I've bought you something."

Dinah looked up at the brunette from her book. She scrunched up her forehead with a frown. "Me? Why?"

"Cuz it's your birthday." Helena couldn't help the large grin that spread across her face.

"Next week."

The beatific smile faded. "Oh. I thought it was today … and I've been so busy … so I couldn't come over before I'd fetched it." She stood near the arm of the sofa that the soon to be eighteen year old was lying back on.

The blonde grinned as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "So what is it? I don't have to wait until by birthday … we could make a new tradition."

Helena chuckled softly. "A one week before your birthday present?"

Dinah nodded eagerly.

Still laughing, the brunette shrugged her shoulders. "It can't really wait anyway."

"So it's not clothes then?" The blonde looked a little disappointed; her friend had great taste in clothes. "If it can't wait … hmm." She chewed on her lip as she thought.

"Dinah, you don't have to guess … you can have it now." Helena grinned. "Where's Barbara?"

"Out." Dinah shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really know where her guardian had gone only whom she had gone with. "She's on a surprise date."

"You mean a blind date?" Helena tut-tutted. "She's not that desperate, is she?"

It was Dinah's turn to laugh at the look of distaste on the older woman's face. "No … and she's on a surprise date. Mr. Waldon, from school, wouldn't tell her where he's taking her."

"Damn. I think Bab's is making her way through New Gotham High's faculty."

The blonde giggled. "So, where is it? Gimme Gimme Gimme."

The brunette's smile was back. "Okay. But before I give it to you … well there's a little back-story."

"Unh?"

Helena shook her head and waved off the question as she took a seat next to Dinah. She turned to face her and crossed her legs. "Okay. So here goes. We all have a little something … it kinda reflects who we are."

"Unh?"

Helena pursed her lips. "I'm not doing this very well am I?"

"Just give me what you've bought me." Dinah was becoming impatient.

"It comes in three parts … and I have to explain them." Helena chided.

The blonde stuck out her tongue.

"Okay." Helena took a deep breath before starting again. "When Barbara was younger … when she was Batgirl she had the whole suit and bike and then there was the bat cave … with all its bats."

"Obviously." Dinah rolled her eyes.

The brunette bobbed her tongue at the teenager. "Then there was me. When I was younger … I had a kitten and … my mom who was like a big cat." She shook her head at her own crazy thoughts. "And now there's you … Canary."

"You bought me a bird?" Azure eyes were incredulous.

Helena scrunched up her face. "Sort of. Why? Don't you like birds?"

"Oh sure." She lied. "With all the pretty feathers and squawking and stuff. I love birds." 'Especially spit roasted.'

The brunette jumped to her feet and ran to the elevator. "Close your eyes."

Dinah did as she was told. She listened carefully, trying to determine what kind of bird her friend had bought her. Dinah hoped to God that the older woman hadn't bought her a Canary. She hated the damn fluttery little birds.

"Open your eyes."

The blonde had to laugh. Helena had her arms wrapped around a giant Tweety Pie. It was huge and yellow and Dinah laughed even harder at the thought of Huntress going into a shop to buy it. "I love it." She grinned as she was handed the stuffed toy. "I felt for sure you'd bought me a real live bird."

"No way." Helena's face lit up at just how happy she had made the blonde. "Me and the feathered kind just don't mix. So you like?"

"I like." Dinah hugged at the toy before placing it on one of the arm chairs. "But this could've waited until next week."

The older woman shook her head. "It's part two that couldn't wait until next week."

"Part two?"

Helena ran towards the elevator again. "Close your eyes."

Dinah dutifully closed her eyes. She squirmed in her seat with apprehension and let out a shocked squeal when she felt a bundle of fur deposited in her lap. "Oh my God." She heard a meow. Azure eyes flew open. A charcoal kitten pawed at her lap, turned and sat down sleepily. "You bought me a kitten?"

"Yeah." Helena grinned. "I kinda got the impression that you like cats."

Dinah blushed. She had been sure that Helena hadn't noticed the way she would sometimes look at her.

"So what you gonna call her?" The brunette averted her eyes from cerulean and sat back down. She reached over and petted the pussy cat sitting between the other girl's legs. She tickled it gently.

"Tweety." The blonde's hands joined the older woman's as they continued to stroke and play.

"That's a weird name to call your cat."

Dinah arched a fine golden eyebrow. "Barbara used to dress up as a bat, your mom was a cat and mine was a bird. There's nothing wrong with a little weird." She scratched behind the feline's ear and heard her purr. "Besides, it'll remind me of my first 'week before my birthday present' of which there should be many more."

Helena chuckled. "A new tradition."

"So, Barbara's not gonna freak out about her is she?"

The brunette shook her head and then swept dark bangs out of her eyes. "She knows … but she was expecting the new arrival next week."

Dinah shrugged her shoulders; one week wouldn't make much of a difference. "Thank you Hel. I love my Tweety Pie and Tweety. So … where's number three?"

Helena paled slightly. She wished that she'd never brought up that there were three gifts. "Erm … that one should wait until next week."

"Oh come on." The blonde rolled her eyes. "Just give it me." She grinned playfully. "I'll die if I have to go another week wondering about what else you've bought me."

"You'll die, huh?" Talk about hamming it up.

Dinah nodded furiously. "Yep … and then would you be. No more blondie or kid or baby-bird. No more sparring with someone who actually gives you a run for your money. No more … "

Helena covered the other girl's mouth with her hand. "Okay, okay. Talk about persistent."

"So, what is it?"

The brunette chewed at her lip nervously. "I didn't actually buy it." She reached for a box from behind the arm of the sofa and carefully picked up the sleeping kitten. Helena placed the kitten inside the box where it would be warm and safe for a little while. "It's something that I've wanted to give you … for a while now."

"Come on, Hel. You're killing me here."

"Close your eyes."

Dinah squeezed her eyes shut and waited.

"Happy one week before your birthday, Dinah."

The blonde gasped as she felt softness against her lips. Hands were on her thighs and lips were on her lips. Helena Kyle was kissing her and then she wasn't. Her heavy eyelids fluttered open to see the other woman's face mere inches from her own and that the brunette still had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Helena."

"I don't want to."

"Why?" Dinah breathed as she reached up to cup her friends face.

"Because … because I'm scared of what I'll see if I do." Helena swallowed hard.

"What are you scared of?" The younger woman began to move her thumb across full lips. "Seeing that I don't want you, or seeing that I do?"

Cobalt revealed itself slowly. "Both."

"You know I want you … you've always known." Dinah leaned forward, her mouth brushing against the back of her own thumb. "You've noticed, haven't you?"

"I've noticed the way you look at me." Helena confirmed.

Dinah sighed as she tasted the other woman's breath. "You've just been a little more … covert."

Helena nodded. Her tongue flicked between her parted lips and moistened them. "I was supposed to wait."

"Who told you to wait?" Dinah wanted to kiss the other woman again. She wanted to feel her tongue, her teeth. She wanted to taste the woman she had thought would never be hers.

"Barbara."

"What?" Sky blue eyes snapped wide as she moved away.

Helena whimpered as the teenager snatched back her hand. "Barbara knew, she always knew."

"What do you mean?" Dinah couldn't hide her confusion. The pair had been plotting her seduction like it was Cruel Intentions. Barbara was Katherine and Helena was Sebastian … only Helena was way cuter than Ryan Phillippe.

"She noticed the way we looked at each other before we did." Helena hung her head and stared at her hands. "She told me that you were too young for what I wanted. She told me I should wait."

Dinah couldn't breath. Her heart was racing and threatened to beat its way out of her chest. This was more, so much more than what she had hoped for. "What did you want?"

"To love you." Helena sighed. "And have you love me."

"You should have told me."

"You never told me either."

The blonde woman touched Helena's chin and tilted her face up so that she could gaze into the deepest blue she had ever seen. "I love you."

Helena's lip began to tremble. Tears threatened to fall from emotional eyes. "I love you too."

"Helena." Dinah moved closer until she was sitting in the other woman's lap like Tweety had been sitting in hers. "I loved all my presents … but that third one … I want that again … and probably again." She wrapped her arms around Helena Kyle and bought their lips closer. "And next week … when it's my birthday … I want it again."

"And what about between now and next week?" The brunette could feel sweet; warmed air against her lips.

"Oh … there will be a lot of again's between now and next week." She brought their lips together so that they could kiss – again and again and again.

Tbc - maybe


	2. Birthday Presents pt2

Title: Birthday Presents pt.2

Rating: 18

Pairing: Helena/Dinah

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, I'm just having fun

Author's notes: Part 1 was sweet – this ones a little rude. So be warned if you were expecting sweet again there's not so much in this.

Thank you Lena for beta'ing – hope is wasn't too much of a hardship.

Part.2

"Morning." Dinah squeezed her eyes shut as she yawned through her greeting. She blinked her eyes a couple of times as she dragged her bare feet across the kitchen floor. Heading for the refrigerator, the blonde picked up a tiny plastic bowl and placed it on the work surface. She opened the fridge and pulled out a packet of mushy kitten food. "Tweet." She yelled over her shoulder. "Come and get it."

"Good morning birthday girl."

Dinah frowned as she spun on her feet. She hadn't even realised that she had been alone in the kitchen until the brunette had walked in. The eighteen year old smiled sheepishly. "Morning beautiful."

Helena looked around her, making sure that the redhead was no where near. She strolled over to the younger woman and kissed her quickly. She chuckled at the look of disappointment.

"You call that a birthday kiss?" Golden eyebrows knitted in consternation.

The older woman shook her head. "Barbara could come in. You get a real birthday kiss later."

"You know that I don't like waiting." A sly smirk spread across Dinah's face as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She tilted her head to the side readying herself for another kiss.

The two women jumped apart as Barbara rounded the corner and came into the kitchen.

"Here you go." She handed Dinah a small bundle of fluff and a brightly wrapped box. "Tweety followed me into the bathroom while I was taking a shower. I think she got tired of waiting for you to wake up." Barbara grinned up at the teenager. "Happy birthday, Dinah."

"Thanks, Barbara." The blonde lent forward and pecked the other woman on the cheek before ruffling her kitten's fur. She bent down and placed her on the floor next to her bowl of food.

Helena put the coffee pot on and joined the other two women in the lounge. She threw herself onto the sofa and rested her booted feet in Dinah's lap. She grinned as the teen unzipped her boots, slipped them off and dropped them on the floor. Helena wanted to moan her encouragement, Dinah had started to run her fingertips up and down the sole of her feet, but she just closed her eyes instead and enjoyed the tickling.

"Come on. Open it." Barbara grinned excitedly.

The birthday girl chuckled. She stopped rubbing Helena's feet and unwrapped her present. Snapping open the box, Dinah gasped. "Wow!"

"So you like it then?" The redhead could see by the look of amazement that the teenager liked what she saw.

Dinah nodded her head, momentarily at a loss for words. "Wow.

"I know that you like to wear your comm. all the time." Barbara Gordon emulated Helena by leaning forward so that she could also see into the box. "And the bat earrings aren't exactly discreet."

"Unless you're a Goth." The brunette added her two cents.

"So … I kinda changed them for you." The redhead shrugged off the immensely difficult electrical engineering it had taken for her to transfer all of the comm. equipment into a tasteful pair of silver sleepers and a simple silver necklace.

"I love them." Dinah's azure eyes filled at the thoughtfulness of the gift. She could even wear her comm. to school without anybody teasing her about the bats. The blonde scooted forward and wrapped her arms around Barbara. "Thank you."

The older woman reddened, she wasn't used to such gratitude over a gift. "It's okay." She shrugged again. "I'm just glad you like them."

"I love them."

Barbara chuckled as Dinah turned her back to Helena and lifted her hair so that she could help unfasten the clasp to the comm. necklace she was wearing and put the other one on.

"Do me, will you?" The blonde flashed a smirk in the brunette's direction.

Barbara shook her head as the brunette groaned. "I'm going to go check on the Delphi." She dismissed herself. "See if anything happened during the night that we need to know about."

"Okay." Helena glanced up at the retreating form of her oldest friend as she left the lounge. Once she had finished fastening her girlfriend's necklace the brunette waited for her to sit back in her seat then she draped her legs over the blonde's thighs and pulled herself into her lap. "I thought that I'd take you out tonight … seeing as you had your gifts off me last week." Helena felt a little guilty over not getting her girlfriend anything else. "We could go clubbing – my treat."

Dinah gazed into cobalt eyes as she smoothed dark bangs away from the other woman's eyes. "But, Barbara's going out on a date tonight … I thought we could stay in."

The brunette bit gently at her lower lip and sucked it into her mouth. It was a tempting offer but it was probably too soon. She ran her thumb-pad across Dinah's lips as she cradled her face with her hand. "I want to dance with you." Helena breathed into the teen's ear. "I want to feel you … move with me."

"But …" Dinah sucked Helena's thumb into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She heard the guttural sound of a groan escape the other woman before lips were on her neck. "You could feel me … move with you … here."

"Dinah."

"It's my birthday."

"Oh God." Helena didn't know if she had the will power to resist the younger woman's advances. Ever since they had first kissed it had been Dinah who moved their relationship on. It was Dinah who did the naughty touching first. It was Dinah who would grope her while they were on sweeps. Helena had waited so long and she wanted the other woman so much, she was just afraid of pushing things too far and frightening the teenager. It was Dinah who tended to do the frightening most of the time; Helena just wasn't used to the blonde's forwardness.

"I want to take you dancing, Di." She forced herself to breathe as Dinah slid her hand up under her tight t-shirt.

"And then you'll bring me home?"

Helena nodded.

"So we can … feel each other move … some more?" The blonde's voice was an impassioned whisper.

Helena swallowed hard at the lump in her throat. An incessant throbbing settled into a rhythm between her legs. "If that's what you want."

"Don't you want?" Dinah cupped her soon to be lover's breast, feeling the erect nipple against the palm of her hand. She smiled at the desire she elicited in the other woman, she could feel her heat everywhere they were touching.

"Oh God I want." The older woman moved until her lips hovered over the blonde's full lips. She knew that they would have to stop soon – before they went too far and before Barbara came back. The brunette had told her best friend about the early birthday presents but she didn't want her to witness one of their heavy petting sessions, it would be embarrassing for all concerned.

"So we dance first … and then we come home?" Dinah brushed their lips together as she massaged the heavy flesh beneath her hand.

"What about Barbara?" Helena groaned and pushed herself further into the other woman's touch.

"I guess that we'll just have to keep quiet."

"Keep quiet about what?" Barbara asked as she wheeled out of the elevator. She blushed a little as she noticed the two younger women pull away from their embrace. She was glad that the back of the sofa obscured what ever it was that they had been doing.

The brunette opened and closed her mouth in panic but nothing came out. She was at a total loss for words.

Dinah squeezed Helena's hand and offered her a warm smile. "We'll probably be out late tonight." She focused azure eyes on the redhead. "So … we'll keep quiet when we come back."

"There's no need … I won't be here tonight." Barbara's face was almost as red as her hair as she elaborated. "I'll be stopping at John's."

Helena smirked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Looks like Mr Waldon's gonna get lucky."

The flame haired woman rolled her eyes but couldn't help the grin that enveloped her face.

"Oh God." Dinah groaned and covered her ears. "I do not want to hear this."

"That's why she's stopping at his, sweetie."

"Helena." Barbara glared as she turned an even deeper shade of red.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eclipse Night Club

The heat from the club hit the two women as they entered. A mass of squirming bodies danced to the drum and bass. Strobe lights were the only illumination, pulsing in time to the rhythm of the playing song.

Dinah threw her hands in the air and wiggled her hips to the thumping beat as she made her way straight towards the overcrowded dance-floor. Spinning in the tiny space she had made for herself and her partner, the blonde swayed close to the brunette and hooked her finger through the belt loop in Helena's red leather pants. She pulled their bodies close so that they could move together.

Helena pressed herself against the length of the other woman's body and gripped her hips. The blonde had fingers in her hair as they ground against each other. A firm thigh slipped between her legs. She breathed hard, staring straight into cool azure as she rotated her hips against the solid flesh. She licked at her suddenly dry lips and bit down on her lower lip as she stifled a groan. It was a bad move. Suddenly, a hot mouth was pressed against hers, sucking her lip into the other woman's mouth.

Dinah suckled her girlfriend's pouting lip before tasting her mouth with her playful tongue. The kiss became more passionate. Lips slid messily over each other, tongues fought for dominance. The blonde could feel Helena's hands grip her ass as she slid a thigh between her legs. They couldn't get any closer if the were conjoined. Dinah moaned in to her lover's mouth as cool leather pressed against her core. She slipped her right hand down the back of red pants, while her left hand grasped at short chocolate coloured hair.

They were still grinding and swaying to the pounding music in a sea of lovers and groovers. Darkness and staccato lighting hid their dirty dancing from prying eyes.

Dinah was so hot. Beads of sweat ran down her athletic back and soaked into her shiny black shirt. She grinned in to the kiss and slid her mouth along Helena's jaw as her favourite song came on. She blew steamy air into the brunette's ear and licked around the edge.

"Baby the minute I feel your energy." Dinah sang along with the sexy words as they moved to the thumping rhythm. "My body's just taking over me. I start feeling so crazy baby. Lately I feel a funk coming over me. I don't know what's gotten into me. The rhythms got me feeling so crazy; baby." The blonde brought her eyes back round so that azure and cobalt met. She continued to sing even though Helena couldn't hear her over the deafening disco beat. "Tonight I'll be your naughty girl. I'm calling all my girls, we gonna turn this party out. I know you want my body. Tonight I'll be your naughty girl. I'm calling all my girls. I see you look me up and down. And I dig your body." She grazed her lips over the other woman's kiss bruised lips and chuckled as they were instantly claimed.

"You are just so sexy." Helena hardly recognised her own impassioned voice. She licked along the blonde's slightly parted lips before plunging her tongue between them. Enticing Dinah's tongue in to her mouth she sucked on the muscle.

Dinah's eyes dilated, blackness eclipsed the irises leaving a pale blue corona. Helena's thigh was pressed tight against her centre, her hands kneading her ass and her mouth was busy suckling on her tongue. She felt light headed. "I want you."

"I want you too." The brunette breathed as she rocked her thigh.

"Take me home." Dinah's eyes fluttered shut. She was about to cum from the pressure of her lover's thigh, in the middle of a heaving dance-floor and she didn't think she could keep it quiet.

"But we haven't been here long, baby." Helena ran her tongue down salted skin. She bit down on the pulse point in the blonde's neck. The brunette felt her lover jerk against her.

"Fuck it, Hel." Dinah ground through clenched teeth. "You need to … take me home … before I explode."

"Okay." The older woman breathed. "Anything for you … it is still your birthday after all." She pulled herself away from the teenager's heated embrace and grabbed for her clammy hand. Helena guided Dinah through the crowd, past the bouncers and out in to the balmy night air. She whistled for a cab.

"Hel." Dinah turned the other woman around so that they were eye to eye. "You have got to bring me back here some time."

Helena chuckled. Dipping her head forward she pressed their lips together – sustenance for the journey home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Helena Kyle circled her arms around the birthday girl's waist and lifted her. Mashing the mouths together, she encouraged the younger woman to wrap her legs around her hips and hold on. They were in the elevator on the way up the Clock Tower. Hot breath mingled. Hotter hands brailed any glimpse of exposed skin. The brunette tugged Dinah's shirt up over her body and dropped it on the elevator floor. Her hands moved up pale thighs, under the blonde's short pale blue skirt and under her panties. She cupped rounded globes as she slammed Dinah into the elevator wall, kissing her fiercely.

The elevator gave a shrill ding as it reached its destined floor.

Helena carried Dinah into the vast apartment. Using her memory she navigated her way around tables, chairs, walls and doors. She couldn't see because they were still kissing as they made their way towards the bedrooms.

"Fuck it." Helena groaned as Dinah pulled her ebony vest up but got stuck at her arms. She fell to her knees and lay the blonde on to the cool wooden flooring. She ripped her vest up and over her head, unbuttoned her crimson leather pants and shimmied out of them before returning her mouth to the other woman's.

Dinah groaned into the ardent kiss. She could feel the other woman's naked body brush against her heated skin. Entwining nimble fingers in short brown hair she tore their lips apart. "More." She panted as she rolled them over so that the brunette was on her back. Dinah straddled her lover's waist.

Helena watched with rapt attention as the younger woman unclasped her black lacy bra and flung it over her shoulder. A strong hand pushed her back down as she lifted herself so that she could taste the newly exposed breasts. She watched as Dinah turned her skirt, unzipped it and lifted it over her head.

The brunette's right hand pressed flat against Dinah's belly. Slipping upwards against slick skin, between her breasts and up along her long neck. Helena cupped the blonde's face and pulled her back down, bringing their mouths together. She broke the kiss and flipped them back over.

Dinah could feel soft lips trail across her skin, mouthing her breasts like a hungry baby, sucking and nipping at her painfully swollen nipples before moving lower still. She arched as the other woman's tongue flicked in and out of her belly button, tasting her salty flavour. Her back bowed as that same tongue slipped between her aching labia and a single finger entered her wetness.

"Helena."

The brunette couldn't get enough of the silky, wet flesh between Dinah's legs. She lapped at the musky honey as she fingered the quivering entrance.

"Helena."

She eased a second finger into the blonde and pumped faster. The girl was so wet for her that she couldn't swallow it all. Helena swirled her tongue around Dinah's glistening clit. She could feel it harden as she flicked against the bundle of nerves.

Dinah grabbed for Helena's head as she chanted her name, she lifted her ass and pushed herself against her lover. "Oh fuck, Hel … I'm gonna cum." She clenched at the pair of fingers inside her and jerked.

The older woman wrapped her lips around the blonde's clit and suckled. She curled her fingers and relaxed them in rhythm, with her finger fucking.

Helena felt the gush of wetness against her hand as internal muscles convulsed. She grinned into the quake as Dinah screamed her release. The brunette didn't withdraw her digits or ease her leisurely licks until the last tremble passed. Helena felt the fingers in her hair tug at her gently so she crawled up her young lover's body and covered it with her arm.

Dinah kissed the older woman and tasted herself. "I want to … taste you, Hel." She groaned into the kiss as it heated up.

"Are you sure?"

Dinah nodded. "I want you."

Helena flicked her tongue between the blonde's parted lips and kissed her quickly. She scooted up until her knees rested either side of Dinah's head, making sure not to trap any of the golden hair; she lowered herself onto the waiting mouth.

Dinah sucked and licked at the swollen sex lips before parting them with her tongue. She slurped at the sweetness as she kneaded Helena's ass cheeks. The blonde fucked her lover with her tongue, massaging the smooth flesh. She nudged at the brunette's clit with her nose before she anointed the bud with her pre-cum drenched tongue and tickled it with her thumb.

Helena felt herself being impaled on Dinah's agile tongue. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut as she was teased. The brunette lifted her hands from her hips and pinched her nipples. She palmed her breasts and manipulated them as she rode her lover's face.

"Oh god D." Helena moaned. "How … do … you … do … that?" The blonde was doing strange things with her thumb and tongue and it was driving her crazy. She was so close. "Please … Dinah ... Make … me … cum." She could hardly breathe and she couldn't stop herself from rubbing harder onto her lover.

Dinah grinned as hot wet flesh pressed against her face. She was in danger of suffocating but didn't care. The blonde pushed a finger into Helena along side her tongue and then withdrew it and her tongue. She heard the frustrated groan and kissed the sticky sex. "I'm gonna make you cum baby … don't you worry." She blew air across the dampness and felt the other woman shuddered with arousal.

Dinah returned to tongue fucking her lover and rubbing her clit with the thumb of her right hand. As she felt Helena buck against her face she eased her soaking finger into her puckered anus.

Helena convulsed without warning. The intrusion into her ass sent her careening over the edge. She thrust forward one last time and froze. She stopped breathing and moving as her whole body contracted with the strength of her orgasm. The brunette was only vaguely aware that she was still being licked.

After a few seconds Helena dragged air into her lungs and shivered violently. Looking down, a satisfied grin enveloped her face as she gazed into bright azure eyes.

"Happy birthday, Lover."

"Same time, same place, next year?" Dinah grinned up into steel blue eyes. "Another birthday tradition."

Helena chuckled as she panted. "We're gonna have to make up some of these traditions for my birthday too."

"Sounds good to me."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The song used in the club is Naughty Girl sung by Beyonce. – I don't own it, but if she wants to 'give it me' I wouldn't say no.


	3. Birthday Presents pt3

Title: Birthday Presents pt.3 (Helena's Birthday)

Rating: Pg

Pairing: Helena/Dinah

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wished I did.

Author's notes: Damn – if only my birthday could have been as eventful as Dinah and Helena's birthday. Thank you Lena for beta'ing.

Part.3

"Hey."

Helena looked over the back of the sofa from where she had been impatiently biting her thumb nail. A wide grin spread across her face as she watched the blonde walk towards her. "Hey, yourself."

"Have you been here long?"

The brunette shook her head. "About fifteen minutes. You were a long time in the shower." She kissed her girlfriend swiftly before pulling her down onto her lap.

"Then you should've come and joined me." Dinah chuckled at the lustful look in cobalt eyes.

"I would've, but Barbara's only just left. I think she was waiting for the sound of the running water to stop before she went."

The young blonde chuckled. She ran her fingers through short chocolate coloured hair. "I've got something for you." Her voice was low and throaty as she wiggled her eyebrows lasciviously.

Helena growled. She grabbed the younger woman and tilted her backwards onto the sofa. The brunette stretched out between her lover's legs and attacked the blonde's neck with her lips.

Dinah giggled softly as she lifted Helena's head and pecked her lips. "Happy one week before your birthday, Hel."

Helena pressed her lips to the younger woman's and whimpered, begging for entrance. She groaned as the eighteen year old thrust her tongue into her mouth, tasting and teasing the familiar terrain.

"Don't you want your presents?" Dinah gasped when she eventually managed to pull away.

The brunette gazed down into soft blue eyes. "You bought me presents?" Her eyes flickered between azure orbs and slightly swollen lips which she wanted to kiss again.

"It's a tradition, remember?"

Helena nodded distractedly. "Yeah. Big bird and little cat."

"Tweety Pie and Tweety the kitten." Dinah chuckled as she corrected.

The older woman's gaze broke from Dinah's as she looked up and around the Clock Tower apartment. "Where is that damned cat anyway? I hope she hasn't got stuck up on the clock hands again." It had occurred to her that she hadn't seen the cat ever since she had gotten there. Usually the lithe charcoal kitty was all over Helena when ever she came over.

"Tweet's probably asleep in the laundry room." The blonde cupped her lover's chin between finger and thumb and brought their eyes back together. "She's one lazy cat that loves it when the dryer's on."

"She's not the only one." Helena grinned. "So, where's my presents?"

"If you'd get off me, I'll go and fetch them." Dinah quirked her eyebrow as she smirked. She was pinned under the brunette with no way of getting up.

Helena shook her head. She smoothed long golden bangs away from cool blue eyes. "Then the present can wait."

"Come on." The teenager wriggled. "You've gotta get off."

"That's what I had planned."

Dinah groaned as she pushed up on the older woman's shoulders. "I don't think, so Hel. It's all part of my master plan."

Helena eased herself from between the blonde's legs and helped her up. "Getting off is part of your plan? I think I like it." She grinned.

……………………………………….

"Here you go." Dinah returned from her bedroom and dropped three brightly wrapped gifts into her girlfriends lap. "This one's first." She tapped at the thin rectangular box and sat back down.

"Ooohh." Helena pulled at the wrapping paper. "Three presents. Is that a part of the 'one week before your birthday' tradition?"

The blonde nodded and bounced in her seat excitedly. The other woman was taking way too long to open the box, but it might have had something to do with the roll of tape she had used to stop Tweet from ripping the paper.

"Wow!" Helena stared down at a photograph of the three of them in a beautiful silver frame. It was a photograph of herself, Dinah and Barbara, taken just after Dinah's birthday. The blonde's friend, Gabby, had bought her a camera and Dinah had been snap happy ever since. On the only occasion that anyone else had been allowed to use her precious camera, Alfred had managed to capture all three Birds together.

"I asked Barbara to copy the picture too, one for me and one for her." Dinah smiled at the grateful look that illuminated the brunettes face. "You have the original. I thought it would be nice to have in your apartment, I know that you only have that picture of your mother."

Helena reached out and wrapped her hand around the back of the blonde's neck. She pulled until their lips crashed together. "Thank you." She breathed across the other woman's lips.

The teenager couldn't help the blush that crept across her cheeks. It was a simple gift, not much really. It didn't warrant the gratitude she had received.

"My family." Helena's voice was almost a whisper as she traced the smiles of the three women in the picture. "I'll put it on the wall next to mom."

Dinah felt her eyes fill as she finally understood the significance of her gift for Helena. "This one's next." She tapped at a small cube shaped present.

The brunette managed to tear her eyes away from the photograph. She placed it gently in an upright position on the coffee table before picking up her second gift. This gift was a little ominous. Helena unwrapped it as quickly as she could and then snapped open the box. She swallowed hard. "Dinah."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Hel." The young blonde shook her head and reached for the silver ring. She eased it from the protective casing and lifted Helena's left hand. Dinah slipped the ring over the brunette's thumb. "I saw it and thought of you."

Helena took a closer look at the intricate pattern carved into the shiny silver. "What's it say?" She assumed the markings were writing of some sort.

"Nothing." Dinah grinned. "It's a Celtic design meaning from friendship comes love."

"Really?" The brunette's eyes glowed with amazement. It was as though the ring was made for her and Dinah. She decided there and then that she would find out where the other woman had bought the ring and buy her an identical one.

The young blonde chuckled as she nodded. "And I thought it was beautiful too."

Helena kissed her thoughtful lover again before steel blue orbs dropped to the third gift. This one was wrapped with the same jazzy paper as the others, but this one was flat. She tore at the covering and looked intently at the cardboard beneath. Nearly ebony eyebrows knitted into a frown. She didn't understand – it was a white piece of card, about two inches square, with a red '+' in the middle.

Dinah reached for the card and turned it in Helena's hand until the '+' became 'x'. "Do you remember what my third gift was?"

The older woman looked up into smiling azure and nodded. She didn't even need to think because that moment was forever burned into her memory. "I kissed you."

Dinah nodded her head. She tucked loose strands of golden hair behind her ears. "I want to return that gift." She spoke huskily as she tapped again at the card.

"Okay." Helena squeaked before clearing her throat.

Dinah dipped her head forward and claimed the other woman's mouth. Parting her lips, she let her tongue trace Helena's full pink lips before slipping inside.

Their tongues duelled with heat and passion. Lips mashed together. Lungs screamed for oxygen but the kiss continued.

Helena pulled Dinah onto her lap and finally broke the kiss. Her hands searched for the hem of the blonde's top. "Barbara's … out for the … night, right?" She was panting hard.

"With Mr. Lincoln."

"Good." Helena gasped for breath as her nimble fingers danced across the bare sliver of skin where the blonde's sweat pants and t-shirt almost met. "Cuz, I feel … like making some noise."

Dinah pulled away from her lover and placed her hand against the brunette's chest. She shook her head as she sucked air into her lungs. "Not tonight, baby."

"What?" The older woman clamped her lips onto the blonde's pulse point and suckled gently.

"And not for the rest of the week either."

Helena's head snapped up. Cobalt and azure burned with longing as they looked at each other. "What?"

"Not until your birthday." She breathed sensuously into her girlfriend's ear and kissed her neck quickly. "Like it was for my birthday."

Helena gawped at the teenager. "Oh come on, Dinah. There is no way that … either … of us can go a whole, really long seven days seven nights week without getting it on." They had struggled to keep their hands off of each other before Dinah's birthday; it had been impossible afterwards.

"Yeah, well." The blonde entwined her fingers with the other woman's as she gazed lovingly into her eyes. "We're gonna give it a try – cuz, I want it to be as fantastic for you on your birthday as it was incredible on mine."

"But … but …"

"No buts, beautiful." Dinah placed her finger to the brunettes kiss swollen lips. "It's just one week … we can do it." She was unsure if they could last the whole week herself, but to give Helena the same kind of pleasure she had experienced, she sure as hell was going to try.

Helena frowned, she didn't like this present. The pout on her lips widened to a sly smirk as an idea came to mind. "Then … can we start in a couple of hours." She leaned forward until their lips were barely touching. She grazed her nose up and down the sides of Dinah's. "Because I'm really horny, baby and I really want to thank you for my gifts."

Dinah burst out laughing, it was the only way she could hide her temptation. She shook her head. "Sorry, lover. One week started as soon as you sat down."

Helena mumbled a string of expletives under her breath, something about fair warning and a damn for sitting her lazy ass down in the first place. She stood and grabbed for her black duster which she had slung over the back of the sofa. Bending forward, Helena pecked Dinah on the lips. "Thank you for the presents, see you tomorrow. Oh, and try not to look so hot."

"Where you going? Barbara's not due back until the morning. I thought we could spend the night together."

"Cuddling?" Helena grimaced as her girlfriend of four months nodded her reply. "No way. Have we ever been able to just cuddle?" If they were going to do the week long no nookie thing, then she would have to resist all temptation. Dinah was right about abstinence making the heart grow fonder and the sex a hell of a lot hotter. "You know that cuddling leads to kissing, which leads to naughty touching, which leads to getting naked, which leads to hot monkey lovin'. Don't trust me, Dinah. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you."

"But … but …" Dinah was wide eyed and incredulous. Her lover was just going to leave her alone. "Wait … I didn't say no kissing or touching."

"This is your tradition, sexy." Helena couldn't help kissing the younger woman again. She pressed their lips together for a long moment. "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow … when both Alfred and Barbara are around." The brunette grabbed for her gifts, turned and sauntered towards the elevator doors. She resisted the urge to look back in case her resolve crumbled and she begged the blonde to take back the tradition.

Helena groaned as the doors shut. This was going to be a lot harder than either of them thought.


	4. Birthday Presents pt4

Title: Birthday Presents pt.4 (Helena's Birthday)

Rating: 18

Pairing: Helena/Dinah

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Author's notes: Part 1 was sweet, Part 2 was raunchy, Part 3 was sweet … you getting the pattern? If you don't like rude then don't read this.

Lena, Petal, thank you for beta'ing. Before where it says Part.4 is unbeta'd (I added it afterwards).

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Set immediately after part.3

"No sex for a week." Helena spoke aloud as the elevator descended.

She had just left Dinah on her own for the whole night. Barbara was going to be out all night with Mr. Lincoln and she was going home – away from Dinah.

'No sex for a week. No sex for a week.' She let out a groan as she repeated her bane silently. 'No sex for a week ………. I can do it … for Dinah.' The brunette's thoughts went back to the night of her girlfriend's birthday. It was a bad idea. A dart of arousal shot to her groin as she remembered.

"I can do this." Helena pulled her duster tight around her body and exited the elevator once it had reached the ground floor. "It's just one week." She lifted her head up and pushed her shoulders back. "One tiny week … 7 days … erm … 168 hours … so, that'll be … erm … multiply by 60 … erm … a whole lotta minutes." Her shoulders slumped forward again.

'No sex for a week. No making love to my beautiful girlfriend … who is as sexy as sin. My gorgeous girl, who is sooo good when she's bad. No sex. No naughty touching … oh God. One week. No kissing her delicious body … those legs … pale blue eyes … softest lips … Oh God … No Thelma and Louise … No cute belly button … Oh God … No …"

Helena was knocked out of her frustrating reverie as she walked into a guy on the street. Cloudy cobalt eyes took in the stranger. The brunette growled as he let out a torrent of curses. She pushed him hard away from her and sent him sprawling across the floor. "Watch where you're going, jerk." Helena then turned and began to run in the direction of her apartment block, towards home, towards privacy.

…………………………………………….

Dinah lay back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed heavily. Bringing her fingers to her mouth, she traced the edges of her kiss swollen lips. She closed her eyes.

The blonde could still feel her lover's hot wet mouth on hers. She could feel the heat of the brunette's body pressing against her. Hands on her bare skin, kisses along her neck.

Dinah moaned softly as her own fingers traced a downward path. She cupped at her breasts and massaged the tender flesh through a layer of fabric before continuing down.

It was Helena's tongue licking its way across her stomach towards her damp pubic hair. Helena's fingers between her wet folds. Helena's …

Dinah gritted her teeth and groaned as she removed her hand from between her legs. She snapped open her eyes. "10 minutes." The blonde stamped her foot into the sofa. "She's been gone 10 fucking minutes and I'm already touching myself." She chided herself for talking aloud and then shrugged her shoulders because no one else was around to hear her go insane anyway. "10 minutes … 10 minutes … Damn, I'm a nympho … 7 day's … no sex … am I stupid? Of course I'm stupid."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Part.4

"Who ate all the fucking Poptarts?"

Barbara jumped as a cupboard door slammed shut. "They're in the other one, Hel." She stifled a snicker at the look of relief that spread across the brunette's face as she spotted the cardboard treats. "Need the sugar, huh?"

Helena held out her hand. "Look, I'm shakin'."

The redhead watched as the normally cool Huntress trembled.

It had been a very long and difficult week for all concerned. Helena would only come to the Clock Tower when someone other than just the young blonde was around. She was jittery and agitated whenever Dinah was anywhere near her. Sweeps, she did alone.

At first, Barbara thought that they had had a fight. But then she had heard the couple cooing sweet nothings into each other's ears as they stood behind her while she worked at the Delphi. It was still a little unusual because she had almost become accustomed to their sweet nothings turning into sexual innuendo. This time they spoke only of love and devotion and it not being much longer. After Helena's enthusiastic tussle with an armed robber, which ended up with him eating through a straw, Barbara had cornered her and asked her what was going on.

To say that Helena Kyle was bothered was a gross understatement. To say that she was horny as hell would still be way off base. Her face and neck were constantly flushed. She was always squirming and running her fingers across her lips, throat and chest. Barbara half expected the brunette to start humping the furniture in frustration.

"You don't have to wait much longer." The older woman chuckled as a fierce blush erupted over her friends face. It was so obvious that she was thinking about what would happen tonight.

Helena lowered her voice and leaned across the breakfast table. "It's still too fuckin' long." The brunette growled. "I … I'm so tempted … to just … arrgghh."

"Dinah's got school today, so there will be no being tempted." Barbara arched a russet eyebrow as she gazed into the other woman's heated blue eyes.

The younger woman gasped as she caught sight of her lover as she entered the kitchen. "Dear God no." She struggled to breathe. Her eyes morphed into cat-like slits.

Dinah scratched at her head as she stumbled, still half asleep, into the kitchen. She mumbled her good mornings in a language that faintly resembled English.

Helena's eyes raked over the blonde's body. Dinah was wearing crumpled boxer shorts and a tank top of hers that went missing at the beginning of the week. She grabbed hold of the blonde's hand as she was about to walk past and pulled her against her body. She pressed her lips to the now wide awake eighteen year old.

Dinah groaned. Helena's hands were in her hair, her tongue in her mouth and all that Dinah could do was kiss her back. She grabbed the brunette's ass, pulling them together until their bodies were flush. Their tongues danced and jousted, wanting to dominate and wanting to submit. Their slips slid messily together as they tasted each other with vigour.

"Hey." Barbara tried to get the couples attention by waving her hand. "HEY!" She yelled louder. "Impressionable older mind here."

The couple reluctantly separated.

"Happy birthday, beautiful." Dinah pecked her lover quickly before moving away from temptation.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah happy birthday, beautiful." Barbara grinned. She moved a large shiny present from the chair next to her and placed it on the table. "Here you go."

Helena's smile widened and her eyes sparkled. She had always loved birthdays, giving and especially receiving gifts was always fun. The brunette ripped at the paper like an excited child and pulled off the package's lid. "Wow." She gasped. The smell of brand new leather wafted to her nostrils as Helena lifted the garment from the box and gave it a shake.

"Your other one was getting a little worse for wear." The redhead elaborated on her choice of present. "If it's not your size then I can get it changed … or if you don't like it you … can choose something different." She blushed a little at her ramblings. Barbara always hated buying clothes for someone else and usually she would end up buying a shop voucher instead. When she saw the duster on a shop window display, she knew that she had to buy it.

Helena eased the coat over her arms and pulled it around her body. She looked down at herself and smirked. "Damn … it's so unfair how I make great looking clothes look even better. I love it, Barbara." Walking around the table, the dark haired woman kissed her best friend on the cheek. "Thank you."

Dinah cocked her head to the side and bit down on her lip as she took in the view of her leather-clad lover's rear. "I second that thank you."

Barbara rolled her eyes at the teenagers comment. It looked as though things were getting back to normal. "I have something else for you too." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a smaller gift.

Helena took the box. It reminded her of one of the gifts that Dinah had given her a week ago. Tearing at the paper, she saw what looked to be a ring box. "I'm sorry, Barbara." The brunette gazed at the redhead. "I can't marry you … I love another."

"Smart ass." The older woman chided. "Open the box."

The brunette snapped open the box and frowned. "I already have a key to the Tower." She flipped the shiny key out onto her hand.

"It's not to the Tower. That key is to Wayne Manor."

"What? Why are you giving it me?"

Barbara smiled. "You and Dinah are going to spend the night there."

"Is this some sort of haunted house challenge?" Dinah quipped from behind the brunette."

The older woman shook her head as she sipped at her cooling coffee. "I want to get some sleep tonight. I have to take the Saturday detention tomorrow and if you two are going to be doing what I know you'll be doing, then …"

"You want us outta here?"

Barbara nodded. "You can spend as much time there as you want. Just make sure that Dinah is back in school on Monday morning. Alfred has made sure that everything you need will be at your disposal … well except for him."

"Thank you, again." Helena's face lit up at the thought of spending the whole weekend with her girlfriend and after the past week, there was no way that they were getting out of bed. She spun around and faced her younger lover. "Does the weekend sound good to you?"

"Definitely."

The brunette stepped into the blonde's personal space, wrapped her arms around Dinah and lifted her off of her feet. She kissed the other woman with hunger, hinting at what their weekend would be like. "It's a good job that the manor hasn't got any neighbours. We might've been had for disturbing the peace." Helena grinned lasciviously into azure eyes.

Dinah chuckled.

"I can pick you up straight from school." She kissed the younger woman's nose.

"Eager much?" Barbara teased. She wheeled around the table, past the canoodling couple and over towards the sink so that she could wash up her cup.

Helena waited for the redhead to turn back around before she quirked a dark eyebrow. "You just wait until Lincoln cuts you off, Bab's. I'm gonna be right there to bug the shit outta you."

"Touchy, touchy." Barbara chuckled.

"Hey." Dinah tugged at the brunette until they were facing each other again. "I've gotta go take a shower." She could see the way cobalt eyes shimmered. She could almost see the naughty thoughts dancing behind the heated gaze. The blonde was having similar thoughts herself. "Don't even think about it, Hel. We'll celebrate your birthday tonight." She pressed her lips to the other woman's briefly. They had waited this long, there was no way that she was going to give in now.

"But it's my birthday all day."

"The hot water's calling, baby." Dinah breathed across her lover's lips. She was trying to act cool trying to sound not so affected by the way cobalt eyes looked at her. The hot water could go to hell as far as she was concerned; her shower was going to be icy cold.

"Can I come and watch?" Helena grinned as she noticed Barbara's blush.

"I'll see you after school, birthday girl."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gravel bounced against the paintwork of the SUV as Helena skidded the car to a stop. She switched the engine off and flung open the door before jumping out. She ran around the other side and pulled open the passenger door.

"Jesus, Hel. Did you have to drive so fast?" Dinah's knuckles ached from where she had gripped at the bag on her lap.

"Yes."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh as the brunette's hand snaked around her body to unclasp the seatbelt. Her laughter died as lips were pressed to her own. The other woman's tongue begged for entrance and then dove straight into her mouth. Dinah's hands were in messy hair as Helena flung her bag onto the driver's seat and lifted her up and out of the car.

The older woman kicked the car door shut behind her and hurried towards the manor. Helena managed to get the door heavy wooden door open without having to put her lover down or stop kissing her. She pressed herself back against the door as she shut it, letting Dinah slide down her body back into a standing position.

The blonde ran her hands over the brunette's body and underneath her new coat. She tugged at Helena's bottom lip with her sharp teeth as she palmed the other woman's breasts. "Which bedroom do we use?"

"Fuck the bedroom."

The blonde gasped as her lover cupped her ass cheeks as she turned so that Dinah had her back against the dark wood.

"I can't … wait … anymore."

Dinah stroked her fingers through short locks as she looked deep into almost black eyes. She smiled softly running the index finger of her right hand across Helena's pouting lips. "Then, I guess that right here will do." She claimed those pouting lips with her own.

The older woman groaned into the kiss. She slid her finger's down between them, edging just underneath the waistband of Dinah's pants. "I want you."

"I want you too, baby."

"I can't … wait. Can … can I touch … you?" Helena had never wanted anything so much.

"Oh … God … Yes." Dinah hissed as eager fingers dipped lower.

The brunette didn't move her hand once it had covered the other woman's sex completely, she had other plans. Helena pushed at Dinah's pants and panties with her free hand. It didn't take long for the blonde to be naked from the waist down, so she dropped to her knees.

Intense cobalt eyes watched as she moved her fingers slowly. She watched glistening juices coat her digits. Helena could feel her lover thrust against her, wanting more than the teasing touches. She moved two of her wet fingers between the swollen labia, splitting them. Sliding up and down, over the hooded bundle of nerves, she excited Dinah's clit. On a downward pass, the older woman twisted her fingers and entered her lover.

The blonde clenched at a fist full of chocolate coloured hair. She moaned Helena's name as she was thrust into over and over. Dinah threw her head back against the wooden door as she felt a tongue lap at her pre-cum like a kitten lapping at milk.

Helena had missed the taste and feel of her lover but she intended to more than make up for it that weekend. She was a little surprised as Dinah grabbed for her hand and eased her fingers out of her.

The young blonde slid to the floor and pushed the brunette backwards. Once her girlfriend was lying flat, Dinah unbuttoned Helena's dark blue pants and eased them down her legs with a little help from the woman herself. She crawled between the brunette's thighs and ground her pubis against Helena's. The blonde teenager smoothed over long bangs away from hooded steel blue eyes, she continued to rock against her lover.

"You are so … beautiful." Helena's words hitched in her throat. She hooked her legs over Dinah's hips. "Oh … God." She could feel the heat in her throbbing sex intensify as Dinah thrust hard against her.

The aching need for release was building slowly between them. They kissed each other, licked and nibbled along jaws and slender necks, sighed each other's names and shared the same breath of air.

"I love you, Helena Kyle." Dinah panted.

"I love you too, baby."

"Cum … with me."

Helena lifted her head off of the floor and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's. "I'm … right … with … you."

Dinah slipped her hand between them and rubbed at the brunette's slick clit. She was so close, especially after the little head start she had gotten as soon as they had walked through the door. The blonde almost stopped breathing when she felt Helena's fingers glide inside of her.

The two women ground their mouths together as they thrust and teased. Helena sucked greedily at Dinah's tongue. She could feel their combined wetness running down her hand and then her lover convulsed around her fingers. Cobalt eyes flew open to see her lover cum. She could feel the tremors, smell the arousal, and see the almost pained look on Dinah's face as she bit down on her own lip. Helena could hear her name as the blonde moaned and keened. Before Dinah had come down from her high, before her body had stopped trembling, Helena was yelling Dinah's name. Her back arched against the weight on top of her as her body shuddered. She grasped at her lover's shirt, growling her release against the blonde's neck.

"Happy birthday, gorgeous." Dinah chuckled into a kiss as the brunette's mouth covered hers. "You … want … more?"

Helena nodded. She didn't think she could form coherent words at the moment, but she knew that she wanted more.

The blonde straddled the panting brunette's waist. She pulled her blouse over the top of her head and unlatched her bra dropping it to the side of them. She then unbuttoned the older woman's blouse, exposing her bare chest and stomach. "No bra or panties?" Dinah moaned softly against the damp skin before she wrapped her lips around one nipple and her fingertips around the other.

Helena ran her fingers through soft golden hair as her lover aroused her sensitive body. She groaned desperately as Dinah's hot wet mouth moved lower, kissing her ribs, sucking and teasing her naval. The brunette's back bowed as a tongue slipped between her swollen, slick lips.

Dinah licked the length of the older woman's gaping sex. She tasted and swallowed all of their combined juices. The blonde suckled on tender folds, French kissed Helena's cunt as though it were her mouth and then nibbled at her glassy pearl. She pushed three fingers into her lover and felt her clamp down on them.

Dinah sucked and nipped at her lover's clit as she pumped her fingers in and out. The girl beneath her was so wet and hot that it was unbelievable. "You must've wanted this so badly."

"I … I wanted you … so badly."

The blonde felt the fingers in her hair tighten. She sucked harder and pumped faster. As she eased in a fourth finger and continued her thrusting, Helena screamed out Dinah's name. A gush of nectar flooded the younger woman's hand. She slowed her ministrations as the brunette arched and thrashed.

Helena fought hard to stay conscious as darkness encroached on her vision. She squeezed her eyes shut and gasped for air as her body was wracked with tremors. She wasn't sure if she had passed out or not, but when she opened her eyes Dinah was smiling down at her. The brunette cupped the back of her girlfriend's head and brought their lips together.

"More?" A fine eyebrow arched disbelievingly.

Helena chuckled. "Give me ten minutes." She swallowed hard at the dryness in her throat. "And … a glass of water." She enveloped her naked lover in her arms and pulled her down on top of her. Rolling them on to their side she tugged at the duster she was still wearing and wrapped it around the two of them. "And … a bed would be more comfortable."

"Birthday sex on the floor is a tradition." Dinah laughed as she remembered the first night that they had ever made love. They were both too impatient to make it to the bedroom so they had just ravaged each other on the wooden floor.

"That it is." The brunette smoothed golden hair away from the blonde's neck so that she could lay a couple of gentle kisses on the sensitive skin beneath. "About these traditions … Di, I love them and all, but … could we forget about the no sex for a week one." Helena playfully bit at the salty flesh. "I don't like that one."

Dinah giggled as she snaked her hands around her lover's waist. "I think that could be arranged." She ran her tongue along the brunette's lower lip and sucked it into her mouth before letting it go with a pop. "Now … let's find a bed … and that glass of water."

Helena wiggled her eyebrows lasciviously. "We have a whole weekend to find a bed … I think I can see couch over there."


End file.
